<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something that haunts your dreams by Szmaragd, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073774">something that haunts your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd'>Szmaragd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021'>WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 03, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Джон уснул.<br/>Возможно, он сходит с ума.</p><p>Он наверняка сходит с ума.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something that haunts your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Джон устал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Джона на тяжелых веках — чужие улыбки, смешки, вечное "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Архивист</span>
  </em>
  <span>", выжженное, выцарапанное, выписанное мелким почерком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он думает: скот клеймят каленым железом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он думает: слишком долго сижу с закрытыми глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он думает: надо открыть окно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он думает.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>чувствует.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Холодные руки. Тонкие запястья. На одном из них — цепочка браслета. Выше — грубая ткань пиджака. Шов. Жесткий воротник и гладкий узел галстука.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под его рукой совсем по-человечески бьется пульс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон поднимается выше и выше — подбородок, скулы, металл сережки. Задерживает ладонь на холодном, остром лице, успевает еще удивиться — совсем человеческое дыхание Элайаса теперь щекочет ему запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом его руку накрывает чужая, с ледяными тонкими пальцами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Джон просыпается, распластавшись неудобно на диване, укрытый пледом. На кухне Джорджи насыпает корм Адмиралу, а у Джона ладонь горит от неоставленного поцелуя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я схожу с ума, — решает он за утренним кофе, который он вновь не допьет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джорджи кивает, укладывая сендвичи с беконом в ланчбокс. Она слышит все это три раза на дню и перестала уже возмущаться из-за вылитого кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Привыкла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мелкие ритуалы помогают сохранить рассудок. Хочет Джон варить каждое утро слишком горький кофе и оставлять его стынуть до вечера — пусть. Хочет напоминать всем вокруг, что с ума сходит, — пусть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лишь бы канализация не забилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но она не знает, что это "схожу-с-ума" — другое, не такое, как в прошлые разы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она не знает, как это "схожу-с-ума" остается в воспаленной памяти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она не знает. И это к лучшему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никто не знает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроме Элайаса, наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Элайас же только улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе бы поспать, — говорит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почти искренне.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>